Amaro Piacere
by JeNavarro
Summary: Toda história tem dois lados. Dolce Volúpia também tem o seu!
1. Da beleza á fascinação

_Capítulo um_

* * *

_**Sou um estrangeiro e já percorri o mundo do Oriente ao Ocidente sem encontrar minha terra natal, nem quem me conheça ou se lembre de mim.**_

_**Kalil Gibran.**_

_**São Francisco, Califórnia.**_

Eu ouvi minha mãe bater na porta de meu quarto, mais uma vez.

Eu bufei irritado. Será que eu nunca cresceria aos olhos dela? Está certo que eu mesmo deixei que minha mãe cuidasse de mim mais que a um bebe. Mas era irritante. Lembro-me de todas as fases escolares que eu passei até hoje. Humilhante, seria a palavra correta. Esme Cullen nunca fora o que eu chamaria de "uma mãe normal". Ela tinha cuidados exagerados comigo, e com minha irmã, que era uma mulher, sempre fora deixada de lado. Não dava pra entender até meus dez anos, mais ou menos. Quando ela me contou que eu tinha _observações especiais_, nas palavras dela. Claro, eu tinha uma doença em que ela depositava todo seu carinho desconcertante. Mas eu a amava. Mesmo que ela me fizesse passar vergonha com algumas pessoas; ela sempre me ajudou em tudo o que eu precisava. Eu não poderia ser mais grato.

E agora, que eu estava finalmente indo para a universidade, agora que eu poderia me ver livre de todos os cuidados exacerbados que eu tinha em casa, minha querida mãe resolvera não me acompanhar na SFSU por que de fato não era o lugar que ela queria. Houvera uma grande discussão sobre o assunto. Meu pai, Carlisle, por um lado defendendo meus estudos na mesma universidade que ele estudou, minha mãe ao contrario queria que eu fosse para uma universidade longe de casa, como as da Yve Leangue. Mas, em todo caso eu já era dono de meu próprio nariz para decidir onde estudar. Então, naquele dia eu acordara cedo, estava ansioso para minha nova vida. Alice e meu pai iriam me acompanhar até a universidade que ficava a menos de trinta minutos de casa. Eu estava realmente ansioso.

"Mamãe, te mandou um beijo, _pequeno gênio_." Alice zomboou, quando eu pulei no banco de trás da Mercedes preta de meu pai.

"Ainda bem que não vou ouvir mais esse apelido idiota." Resmunguei.

Meu pai e Alice riram.

A São Francisco State University era um conjunto de prédios imensos, em uma construção antiga tanto quanto seu nome. Os corredores eram realmente grandes e largos, e mesmo assim, parecia ficar pequeno com todos aqueles estudantes e seus respectivos pais. O primeiro dia era uma espécie de integração. Iríamos nos acostumar com o ambiente, conhecer nossas instalações e também ouvir uma breve palestra com os reitores. Eu fora conhecer as residências que eram separadas por cores – sabe-se lá qual era o quesito que eles usavam para escolher – e os apartamentos divididos em letras. Imaginava que cada cor de residência conteria todas as letras do alfabeto. Existia uma anti-sala que continha uma mesa oval e algumas poltronas, e um sofá – nada elegante – mas uma janela grande que era possível infiltrar toda claridade do dia, realmente me encantou. Eu entrei no quarto que tinha duas camas de solteiro e uma mesinha de escrever. O armário era pequeno, um de cada lado. Porém o ambiente parecia aconchegante.

"Não vai poder trazer garotas aqui, Edward."Carlisle riu.

"Não pretendo fazer isso, pai."

Alice chegou perto de mim, onde eu estava verificando o banheiro pequeno e sussurrou:

"Eu espero que arranje uma garota. E sempre podemos dar uma escapadinha na universidade. Sabe disso."

Eu apenas meneei a cabeça. Alice passara pela faculdade com mérito, embora sempre me contasse suas peripécias estudantis. Minha irmã era minha melhor amiga, não havia nada que eu não contasse a ela – não poderia imaginar, também, algo que ela não me contasse. Se seguiu assim, até que os auto-falantes dos corredores gritassem nossa atenção. Era para irmos para o salão principal do anfiteatro. Todos os ambientes eram separados por halls que eu não conseguia decorar, por mais que meu pai falasse.

"E este é o Lethies Hall. Este é o Bu..."

"Ok, pai. Eu vou decorar, prometo."

Sentamos na primeira fileira e logo o reitor Corrigan – apresentou-se ele próprio, nos deu boas vindas. Meu pai sorria como se fosse ele quem estivesse entrando na universidade. Eu e Alice reviramos os olhos juntos. Uma parte de minha mente apreendeu o fato de que aquele reitor estava tentando improvisar a fala de alguém que deveria estar atrasado. Seja lá quem fosse, seria apenas mais uma palestra, porque ele mesmo não continuava?

Mas então, as portas de fronte as cortinas do teatro, se abriu e uma mulher subiu pela pequena escada lateral do palco. Eu a olhei repetidamente, decorei todos seus passos suaves dados com um sapato muito alto. O reitor percebeu sua presença e sorriu - ele me parecia aliviado. Depois de apresentá-la, a garota tomou a frente no mezanino.

"Bom dia a todos." Desejou ela. "É uma honra poder recebê-los aqui. Tenho certeza de que serão suas melhores experiências, para alunos, e as melhores oportunidades de vivencia para pais dos alunos. E digo isso, não só como parte do corpo docente e educadora de literatura inglesa, mas como parte integrante do membro de conselho de tutores da _SFSU, _mais conhecida como Ms. Swan."

A garota, ou melhor, mulher a frente tinha uma voz imponente, autoritária e meio rouca. Era um misto de meiguice com sensualidade.

Todos a aplaudimos.

Ms. Swan continuou.

"Na Universidade Estadual de São Francisco trabalhamos com o conceito de instaurar o desenvolvimento para que o discente se sinta plena e totalmente capacitado em sua forma para a profissão escolhida, e que sim, exercerá. Estou correta em afirmar que a banca de orientadores estarão mais que dispostos a ajudar-lhes em quaisquer duvidas ocasionais. E aqui fica o meu parabéns a todos que foram aceitos e façam bom uso a confiança e diligência concedidas. Boa sorte."

Depois que a palestra de integração havia acabado eu fui até a entrada do anfiteatro para me despedir de Carlisle e Alice. Meu pai me desejara boa sorte e proveito para a faculdade, Alice me desejara experiências novas e mulheres – e ela sabia que era o que eu justamente não procurava em uma universidade, aliás em lugar nenhum.

Eu nunca tinha saído com uma garota, era verdade. Todas as pessoas que minha mãe me obrigava a conhecer em suas festas chatas, era de fato, insuportáveis. Eu não agüentava suas mentes fúteis e seus corpos magrelos de quem fizera muito regime. Eu sabia que era difícil de uma garota me agradar. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu também não as agradava.

Eu voltei para meu alojamento e conheci meu colega de quarto, Mike. Ele era legal, mas eu tinha algumas ressalvas, é claro. Ele insistiu em me chamar para uma festa que teria no alojamento das garotas, que em suas palavras iria ter muita bebida e mulheres. Eu lhe agradeci e peguei um livro para ler. Eu sentei na cama e abri na página duzentos e dezessete que estava marcada e voltei a ler. O celular do tal Mike não parava de tocar, e também a porta de bater. Aquilo foi até que eu me irritei e desci para o hall dos alojamentos, mas ali também estava abarrotado de gente.

Eu revirei os olhos.

Eu me lembrei da pequena sala de visitas que estava abrigada no anfiteatro e segui para lá. Abri meu livro na página demarcada e continuei minha leitura. Pouco percebi alguém se aproximando.

"Eu já disse que não quero ir, Mike." Percebi que minha voz soou abafada pela irritação.

"_La Guerre et la Paix." _Uma voz incrivelmente doce sussurrou o nome do livro em latim.

Eu não estava esperando por essa voz, e isso fez com que eu me sobressaltasse e jogasse meu livro e escorregasse em meu colo. A tal da orientadora bonita pegou meu livro e entregou em minhas mãos.

Eu não conseguia encontrar algo para falar para ela. Eu sabia que eu tinha que agradecer, mas seus olhos eram tão chamativos que me prendiam, feito cordas vivas. De perto ela era muito mais bonita, e tudo nela soava incrível. Como aquelas bonecas de porcelana para colecionar que não podemos tocar, apenas apreciar. Linda.

"Muito prazer." Ela estendeu sua mão para mim.

Eu não pensei no ato, apena que ela estava me dando uma pequena parte dela para que eu pudesse apreciar. Eu toquei suavemente sua mão com meus lábios.

Ela semicerrou os olhos de forma engraçada. Como se não fosse comum para ela aquela atitude. Eu resolvi me apresentar, fora difícil achar minha voz naquela ocasião.

"Edward Cullen." Fiquei ao menos feliz por minha voz não falhar. "O prazer é _todo_ meu." Eu quase abafei um gemido ao dizer aquilo. Prazer. Sim, ela era um prazer por inteira.

"Ah, Bem." Ela soltou minha mão e endireitou seu corpo. "Gosta?" Ela apontou para o livro.

"Sim. Apesar do que as pessoas chamam de repugnante, eu acho fascinante a idéia de um mundo realista, como é descrito no desenrolar do romance. Apesar de não estar muito a favor do personagem central, talvez entenda que ele teve seus motivos para tais atos"

Ela me encarou, parecendo avaliar-me.

"O que faz aqui hoje, Edward?"

Eu ergui a sobrancelha.

"É o primeiro dia para calouros, não?" Perguntei retoricamente.

"Bom, foi um prazer te conhecer. Espero que aproveite a faculdade. Mas se quer um conselho, vá se divertir hoje, terá muito tempo pra ler obrigatoriamente."

"Não acho que ler é uma demanda chata, que terei de fazer obrigado." Rebati.

"Ah. Bom, nem eu...Mas a maioria dos estudantes acham."

"Certamente não sou como a maioria dos estudantes, Ms. Swan." Esclareci por osmose.

Ela pareceu engolir em seco Talvez fosse imaginação minha.

"Bom, sim, han, então aproveite... _Tudo_. Até mais, Edward." Ela se virou rapidamente, de fato tão rápido que eu ainda não queria que ela fosse.

"Ms. Swan."

Ela se virou para mim.

"Sim." Respondeu.

"Espero vê-la novamente." Falei, quase sorrindo.

"Verá, embora não constantemente. Mas isso é uma das coisas das qual você mudara de opinião. Ninguém gosta de ficar esbarrando com seus professores por aí."

Eu apenas assenti. Não haveria porque eu dizer que eu sabia que todas minhas aulas fossem com ela. E parecia que aqueles olhos interessantes não sairiam de minha cabeça. Ela tinha um cheiro místico. Era estranho, porque eu em toda minha vida nunca sentiria um perfume como aquele. Só podia supor que era seu cheiro natural. Eu podia ser louco, mas tudo nela parecia único, insubstituível. Eu chamaria aquela maneira de se portar, de falar e agir como jeito Ms. Swan. Apenas dela.

No dia seguinte eu acordei cedo. Estava ansioso para que a tarde chegasse, embora fosse desnecessário que eu acordasse cedo, porque minha única tarefa do dia era visitar minha orientadora depois do almoço. E era exatamente por isso que eu estava contando os minutos. Eu havia chego em meu quarto – a cama de Mike vazia – muito mais tarde do que eu imaginava e revisei meus horários. Eu estava ansioso principalmente porque minha orientadora seria Ms. Swan.

Eu aproveitei para ir à biblioteca local para conhecer meu futuro abrigo. Ela era muito grande e havia milhares de estantes cheias de livros. Eu sabia que em algum lugar existia a passagem para a biblioteca secreta de meu pai e seus amigos. Me peguei meio desanimado ao pensar que eu não teria um clube para me distrair lá em baixo. Eu estava tão entretido em meu livro que não notei o horário. Saltei num pulo para fora da biblioteca e corri na cantina. Engoli um sanduíche de peito de peru enquanto caminhava para o Lethies Hall. Eu estava nervoso, e nem sabia o motivo. Em geral eu não me sentia dessa forma com garotas, mas bem, Ms. Swan não era uma garota, e nem era um encontro. E por isso eu estava sentindo meu estomago afundar – eu seria apenas um garotinho de dezessete anos que ela orientaria na faculdade. Apenas um menino.

Eu bati na porta. Ela pediu que eu entrasse.

"Ms. Swan." A cumprimentei.

Aparentemente ela não sabia que seria minha orientadora, porque seus olhos eram de uma deliciosa surpresa. Ela revisou os papeis que tinha a mão rapidamente e então assentiu.

"Sr. Cullen." Assentiu ela mais uma vez.

Eu fechei a porta e entrei na sala, me sentando em frente a ela.

"Bem... Vejamos." Começou ela, formalmente.

Ms. Swan foi passando o olho pelo o que eu imaginei ser minhas notas escolares. Seu queixo parecia cair a medida que observava. Eu vi seus pequenos lábios formarem um bico ao ler as palavras física e geometria.

Eu me senti desconfortável. Em geral, as pessoas me chamavam de paradoxal e eu nunca gostei disso. Eu não era estranho e não era dessa forma que eu queria que Ms. Swan me visse.

"Algum problema?" Perguntou.

Eu neguei com a cabeça.

"Não, me desculpe." Pedi. Eu sabia que estava mexendo nervosamente meus dedos, entrelaçando-os uns aos outros – e isso não era um bom preceito.

"Suas notas são excelentes, Edward." Disse ela.

Eu fiz uma careta. Era exatamente o que eu esperava.

"Algum problema em relação a isso?" Ms. Swan parecia curiosa.

Eu suspirei – não queria dizer exatamente o que eu estava pensando. Mas seus olhos eram altamente persuasivos.

"Sei o que está pensando." Minha voz tinha um leve tom de acusação.

Porém ela não se alterou. Esperou calmamente.

Eu continuei.

"Que sou um adolescente metido, que não parece ter nada melhor na vida pra fazer. E quer _crescer _e se mostrar adulto tão logo, e por isso se porta como tal. Tentando fazer com que as pessoas me aceitem e..."

"Espere, por favor." Pediu, confusa. "Porque acha que eu penso assim?"

Eu respirei fundo na minha tagarelice. Ela me fitava incessantemente.

"Ms. Swan, todos pensam assim, porque a senhora pensaria diferente?" Eu ergueu o queixo, desafiador.

"Todos?" Ms. Swan levantou uma sobrancelha. "Pelo simples fato de ser um garoto inteligente que pulou a nona serie e..." Sua voz falhou à medida que o entendimento de minhas palavras a tomavam.

"Quantos anos você tem?" Perguntou ela.

Eu abaixei os olhos para minhas mãos novamente.

"17." Sussurrei.

Eu sabia que essa parte viria. Ela me trataria como um garoto. Como qualquer um.

Depois de um instante que pareceu uma eternidade ela respirara fundo.

"Isso não é motivo de vergonha." Falou, enfim. Eu levantei meus olhos para ela. "Você é inteligente. Sabia que isso é um afrodisíaco para qualquer mulher? Realmente não deve ser um problema para você."

"Não acho." Eu pousei minhas mãos em sua frente. "Não tenho muito contato com mulheres, ou qualquer tipo de pessoas da minha idade."

"Não?" Perguntou incrédula.

"Talvez eu não as atraia. Mas isso não importa, uma vez que nenhuma delas me chama a atenção também." Falei sinceramente.

Ms. Swan mordeu seus lábios e aquela atitude fora to sexy que me fez ter sensações que eu nunca tinha experimentado.

"E então o que te atrai Edward?" Sua voz estava deliciosamente adorável.

Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa.

"Você quer dizer... em uma garota?"

"Sim... Não acredito que não tenha milhares de garotas a seus pés." Ela sorriu.

"Não me importo com isso." Eu suspirei. "Não suporto a mente lenta e infantil desse tipo de sexo oposto."

"Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta."

"Sagacidade, acho." Respondi.

"Entendo." Exclamou.

Eu sabia que era errado, mas eu precisava ilustrar o que dizia.

"Desculpe a ousadia, mas você é exatamente o tipo de mulher que personifica a hostilidade sensual feminina, confie em mim."

Ms. Swan tossiu levemente com a água que bebia.

"Eu, han, não confio em mim mesma, para ser sincera."

"Duvidar de si mesmo é o primeiro sinal de inteligência." Declamei

Ela riu. Com certeza sabia a quem pertencia a frase.

"Creio que inteligência instigue seres humanos a muitas coisas, não exatamente, mas muito mais como apelo sexual. Entretanto esse assunto não é o pertinente ao ambiente, menos ainda com um orientador e discente, portanto, Edward, diga-me: Quais seus planos de aulas e projetos enquanto universitário?"

Eu desfiz meu sorriso tolo e contei-lhe meus projetos e sonhos enquanto estudante. Ela me estudava perniciosamente enquanto eu falava. Eu remexia meus cabelos com meus dedos, desembaraçando-os, nervosamente.

"Bom, creio que ficamos por aqui." Disse ela. "Fico feliz que eu possa ser sua orientadora, e estarei aqui para lhe ajudar em quaisquer assuntos curriculares."

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Apenas isso?" Perguntei atrevidamente. "Não poderei procurar pela minha orientadora se eu precisar de alguns conselhos, han..."

"Sexuais?" Completou.

Eu sorri me desculpando.

"Sinto muito." Falei quase envergonhado. "Nosso caráter é resultado de nossa conduta."

Me desculpei usando uma frase de Aristóteles.

"Como consegue um jovem como você saber tanto sobre assuntos que muitos adultos ainda são ligeiramente ignorantes." Não era exatamente uma pergunta.

"Como já dizia Oscar Wilde, revelar a arte e ocultar o artista, eis a finalidade da arte." Sorri.

"Como dizia John Sculley, a simplicidade é o máximo da sofisticação." Revidou.

"A sociedade enriquece a mente, mas a solidão é a escola do gênio." Sorri quase cinicamente. "E. Gibbon."

Ms. Swan me encarou perversamente.

"A solidão é tão necessária para a imaginação como a sociedade é saudável para o caráter... Lowell." Sussurrou o nome do autor.

"A solidão é a sorte de todos os espíritos excepcionais. Arthur Schopenhauer,é claro."

"A sorte favorece os audaciosos."

Hum. Eu amava Virgilio. Me decidi uma de Shakespeare.

"Não é digno de saborear o mel, aquele que se afasta da colméia com medo das picadas das abelhas."

Ela se levantou e eu a segui prontamente.

"Creio que nosso tempo está esgotado." Falei tristemente.

Ms. Swan se virou para mim.

"Sim... Marcarei uma reunião com você novamente... assim que necessário."

"Certo." Eu me inclinei levemente para perto de seu corpo. Mesmo que eu soubesse que era errado e que talvez ela não aprovasse, mesmo assim eu cheguei muito perto dela. Ela não se afastou. "Obrigado, han, por tudo." Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"O silêncio é um dos argumentos mais difíceis de refutar." Recitei, antes então, de sair pela porta, encostando-a e deixando meu coração acelerado.

Eu caminhei de volta para meu dormitório rapidamente. Eu não sabia o que houvera naquela sala. Porque Ms. Swan era diferente também. Ela era sexy, era linda, era única. Eu nunca conhecera alguém como ela, e estava com medo de querer conhecê-la melhor. Não que eu achasse que ela deixaria. Mas mesmo assim, aquele jeito Ms. Swan estava começando a despertar um interesse que eu nunca achei que teria por uma mulher.


	2. Cerjeva com perfume

_Capítulo dois_

* * *

_**Tudo é precioso para aquele que foi, por muito tempo, privado de tudo**_

_**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

Tentar ser alguém que você realmente é parece bem mais difícil quando se sai debaixo da proteção dos pais - pelo menos na universidade. Eu não poderia dizer que estava tendo problemas com relacionamento interpessoal – o caso era ao contrario. Aquilo começou a me irritar grandemente. Imaginava eu que as pessoas fossem o que fossem eram educadas com as vontades dos demais. Mas parecia que na faculdade o problema transbordava de causa motivacional.

Eu não podia ficar algumas horas em meu quarto que Mike parecia sentir o cheiro de meus livros e vinha me convidar para alguma empreitada barata. "Tem uma festinha no quarto da Fran, vamos?" e "Cara, a Manu ta dando um pau na Sabini, vem ver. Vai que as roupas rasguem." ou "Uau, os caras compraram cerveja, vamos lá." e ainda "Tem umas garotas fazendo streep tese na sala de leitura, to louco pra ver, vem logo."

Aquilo começou a me irritar, porque o senso de espaço que ele tinha era muito limitado. Ele não entendia que a minha praia e a praia dele eram universos paralelos. Eu não queria acompanhá-lo e Mike parecia não entender isso. Alguns amigos dele vinham no quarto às vezes e eu ouvia eles falando que eu era estranho, como se eu me importasse. Mas, na realidade eu me importava sim. Eu nunca tive amigos, e eu queria verdadeiramente os ter, mas parecia difícil conhecer alguém com os mesmos interesses; porque segundo a teoria de relacionamento e raport era assim que funcionavam as coisas, agente se identifica com as pessoas por alguma semelhança ou diferença. Mas eu não me identificara com ninguém, nem em meu quarto, muito menos nas aulas que se seguiram na primeira semana.

Mas eu não poderia mentir para mim mesmo, eu conhecera uma pessoa a quem me identificar. Ela era um misto de cultura e mistério; Ms. Swan esbanjava conhecimento e sabedoria. Na ocasião fora interessante conversar com ela, porque parecia que falávamos a mesma língua, mesmo que esta não fosse entendida por mais ninguém.

Porém eu não a via tão constantemente como gostaria. A ultima aparição sua fora no Sant' hall. Eu estava conversando com meu pai que me ligara para dizer que sua ultima viajem fora magnífica e que ele trouxera alguns presentes. Eu me enrolara com meus livros e com a ligação no momento em que eu vi Ms. Swan passando sobre tantos alunos, mas ela não deu sinal de reconhecimento e fora embora sem me olhar uma segunda vez.

E então eu estava tentando me concentrar em minhas novas matérias favoritas e em meus velhos livros de leitura diária. A biblioteca era um lugar em que eu visitava tão constantemente que a velha recepcionista já me reconhecia. Aparentemente ela não mostrava sinais de simpatia, mas eu tampouco precisava disso. Apenas as montanhas de livros para me fazerem relaxar. O cheiro ocre e empoeirado dos livros e das estantes era meio animador.

Na segunda-feira eu tinha três aulas que eu poderia dizer me identificar. Economia política, economia com ênfase em ciências globais e literatura avançada. Na verdade esta ultima era o resultado de muito esforço, ou não. Antes de começar minhas aulas eu entrei com um pré-requerimento para participar de literatura avançada. Eu já tinha feitos muitas aulas no high school e sempre ajudava meus professores a conduzir as aulas quando este era o assunto. Então meu pedido foi aceito depois de algum custo, pois o reitor parecia irrevogável na questão, mas após uma pequena entrevista onde eu mostrei algumas habilidades, ele estava saltitante dizendo que seria uma honra ter um aluno como eu. É claro que, após eu estudar o roteiro das aulas eu vira o nome da docente que conduziria a aula - em letras garrafais e em cor vermelho no canto das amostras de aulas estava o nome de Ms. Swan. Enfim eu teria uma aula com ela, e eu ficara feliz, pois a veria citar poemas e frases muito famosas e outras nem tanto. Mas surpreendentemente eu me peguei sufocado com a possibilidade de ouvi-la citando as mesmas frases para outras pessoas também.

Eu era uma criança, por Deus.

Quando cheguei à ultima sala do corredor do bloco Savage Hall, ela ainda não havia chego. Poucas pessoas na verdade estavam ali, mas a medida que os minutos foram passando a sala encheu de alunos, não no sentido literal. Apenas aumentou o volume de calor humano – ignorei o motivo de serem poucas pessoas a estudar este curso.

Ms. Swan entrou um tempo depois e arrumou seus livros cuidadosamente em cima da mesa. Ela parecia feliz, seu rosto não mostrava nenhuma ansiedade ou qualquer coisa aparente. Ela pediu para que nos apresentássemos e aluno após alunos começaram a se apresentar.

"Mike Visan."

"Elen triler."

"Lauren..."

Eu esperei ansioso por algum sinal que ela fizesse em minha direção, e quando chegou minha vez de me apresentar, Ms Swan me olhou surpresa. Eu falei meu nome enquanto seus olhos se sobressaltavam. Ela não falou nada, apenas voltou a sua mesa e remexeu em alguns papeis. Depois voltou para frente da sala e começou sua aula.

"Boa tarde." Desejou ela. Eu observava minha professora de maneira restrita, pensava eu. ""_Um professor influi para a eternidade; nunca se pode dizer até onde vai sua influencia_... Alguém sabe a quem pertence essa frase?"

Henry Brooks Adams, pensei.

"Henry B. Adams." Respondeu Lauren.

"Correto. E poderia me explicar o que acha que sua essência lhe transmite?"

"Han. Que educadores sempre serão importantes em nossas vidas. Quero dizer, lembraremos exatamente o que nos ensinou, quando precisarmos buscar na memória o necessário."

"Alguém interpretou de forma diferente?" Perguntou Ms Swan, parecendo indiferente com a resposta de Lauren.

Eu suspirei e ergui minha voz.

"Bom." Comecei. "A influência daquele que foi importante em sua vida carrega a essência do _sempre, _exatamente por isso que ele destaca que não podemos dizer até onde vai a _sua_ influência, uma vez que o que nos foi passado, e nossa mente absorveu de forma literal, ficará cravado em nossos seres repetidas vezes que a cada escolha, ou qualquer assemelhado terá a influencia daquele que um dia nos mostrou o caminho, nos fez pensar em como chegar. E por isso a importância da sagacidade de cada educador, porque ele será nossas referencias futuras, como o espelho de própria alma.

Seguiu um silêncio constrangedor. Eu não sabia mais o que dizer.

"Muito bom." Ms. Swan parecia impressionada, mas só um pouquinho. "Interessante o seu modo de pensar."

Eu meramente balancei a cabeça. Claro, ela iria pensar o quanto metido eu parecia ser. Me afundei em minha própria cadeira. Porém o jeito que ela lançava seus olhos para minha direção me animava de uma maneira constrangedora. Eu não sabia o que fazer, então prendia seus olhos nos meus, mesmo que ela me olhasse por meros segundos.

Sua aula era uma fantástica mistura de antiguidade e sabedoria, ela conseguia comedir as palavras na medida certa sem ficar cansativo; seu jeito de dar aulas era adorável, como se sua paixão fosse tão fiel que ela nos fizesse nos sentir da mesma maneira. Simplesmente adorável.

No final da aula eu esperei até a turma inteira saísse. Eu não levantei de meu lugar, e Ms. Swan não havia notado minha presença. Ela virou-se para trás e disse que eu iria me atrasar. Eu ergui o queixo e não a deixei terminar.

"Realmente acho que um professor influi muito mais na vida de um discente do que eu poderia expressar."

Ela me encarou por breves segundos.

"Eu fico feliz em saber." se apressou nas palavras.

Eu me levantei e segui até onde ela estava.

"Está fugindo de mim?" Perguntei, preocupado.

"Fugindo?" Ela se virou pra mim novamente.

"Eu sinto muito se lhe causei algum desconforto naquela reunião, eu apenas..." Tentei me desculpar.

Ela me interrompeu.

"Foi muito atrevido." Disse ela com a voz alteada. Era como se fosse um lembrete de qual era seu lugar naquela escola. Uma docente. "Espero que isso não se repita."

Eu afundei meu animo e engoli em seco. Já esperava por isso.

"Eu sinto muito, mas..." Não deu certo, eu estava chateado comigo mesmo, não consegui terminar minhas desculpas.

Ela desviou o olhar, parecia não querer contato de nenhuma forma. Aquilo me deixou pior. Eu apenas havia pensado que nossos gostos em comum nos fizessem amigos.

Mesmo assim, eu tentei novamente.

"Não queria lhe causar nenhum mal estar, apenas queria lhe agradecer pela conversa. Pra falar a verdade não consigo ter qualquer tipo de dialogo com as pessoas tão rapidamente."

"E por que não?" Perguntou; ela parecia curiosa.

"Bom, seria mais fácil perguntar a elas." Eu ri. "Inteligência é uma contrariedade de afrodisíaco tanto quanto arrogância. São poucos aqueles que apreciam a sagacidade de forma correta."

"E como você a interpreta?"

Eu ri mais uma vez. Percebi que estava nervoso porque passei minhas mãos por meus cabelos rebeldes. Depois passei a mão em minha mochila e a enfiei no ombro, caminhando lentamente até onde ela se encontrava.

"Interpreto da mesma maneira que você, Ms. Swan." Eu continuei encarando-a.

Ela respirou fundo e ergueu seu indicador levemente até meu casaco, afastando-me da proximidade que se seguiria entre nós.

"O entusiasmo é um vulcão em cuja cratera não cresce a relva da hesitação." Declamou.

Eu gargalhei e ela olhou para trás.

"Gibran, claro." Debochei.

"Sim, e Edward, é bom que se lembre do que acabei de lhe dizer." E saiu da sala, deixando-me ali, sozinho.

O resto da semana fora bem pior para mim do que eu imaginava. Depois daquela desastrosa conversa com minha professora de literatura avançada eu senti que ninguém mais no mundo poderia me completar em literatura. Muitas coisas que eu deveria ter dito para ela na ocasião se passou pela minha cabeça. Aquela noite foi, sem sombra de duvidas, a pior das duas semanas que eu estava na SFSU.

Eu não sei porque, mas eu sentia que era como se eu quisesse agradá-la. E mesmo assim, era idiota a hipótese, porque eu nunca fora daquela maneira com pessoa alguma, e desde que eu a vi naquele anfiteatro, eu simplesmente não parava de pensar nela. Era como se eu quisesse conhecê-la, muito embora eu soubesse o quão impossível era. Necessariamente eu deveria me _conter em meu lugar de calouro. Mas eu não conseguia._

_...Que minha solidão me sirva de companhia.  
que eu tenha a coragem de me enfrentar.  
que eu saiba ficar com o nada  
e mesmo assim me sentir  
como se estivesse plena de tudo_.

Eu circulei com um marcador vermelho uma parte que eu gostava muito do livro da Clarisse Lispector. Era muito de minha identidade. Era sobretudo o que eu sentia.

"Você consegue, vem."

Eu ergui minha cabeça. Ouvi um falatório vindo de minha sala de estar. Eu em levantei e segui até a voz. Eram duas garotas rindo e empurrando uma a outra. Elas pareciam querer entrar no quarto ao lado do meu. Quando seus olhos recaíram sobre mim elas se assustaram e saíram correndo pelo corredor.

Eu revirei meus olhos. Elas pareciam tão infantis, tão desagradáveis de estar perto – ou talvez eu que deveria ser o problemático, pois todos os garotos da minha idade corriam atrás desse tipo de mulher. Naquela altura eu já não conseguia voltar para minha leitura, continuei vagando pelos corredores até o hall de entrada onde tinha a sala de leitura. Eu não .pretendia passar por lá, mas um engasgar me fez averiguar a causa.

Eu vi Mike rindo e segurando uma garrafa de bebida alcoólica. E mais cinco rapazes que o mantinha em roda. Eles incentivavam Mike a beber mais, porém meu colega de quarto parecia muito bêbado já.

"Eu não quero mais beber." Dizia ele.

"Ou bebe, ou não entra para nosso grupo. Vai querer ficar sem as gatinhas, é?" Disse um cara perto de Mike.

"Não." Respondeu meu colega de quarto, virando a garrafa mais uma vez.

Mike era um idiota completo. Se o mandassem pular do Empire State apenas para conseguir garotas, assim ele o faria. Eu revirei os olhos mais uma vez. Mike não era meu amigo e eu muito menos era o super - man, mas de qualquer forma eu o ajudaria sair dali – pelo menos para não ter que usar outro banheiro porque o meu estava ocupado demais com o vômito dele.

"Edward." Riu-se Mike no momento em que eu entrei na sala de leitura.

"Cara, para de beber. O que deu na tua cabeça?"

"O que deu na _sua _cabeça." O cara mais velho perguntou a mim. "Quer ajudar o amiguinho?"

"Ele não esta podendo mais beber. Eu vou ajudar ele a subir."

"Que coisa linda. Mas não vai não. Vocês dois vão beber juntos. Quem sabe viram mais homens."

Eu me irritei com aquilo. A minha masculinidade estaria sendo posta em prova por causa de uma bebida vagabunda? Por acaso eles nunca ouviram falar de Romaneé- Conti?

"Tudo bem." Eu aceitei.

Eles riram e nos mandaram o acompanhar. Eu e Mike os seguimos até um celeiro abandonado onde tinha quatro barris de cerveja que eles esperavam que nós bebêssemos...

"Cinco, quatro... Nove." Eu contei, andando o jardim da SFSU.

"Cara, fecha a boca. Parece que nunca bebeu na sua vida."

"Nã...Não." Eu ri.

"Lucas." Mike parecia ter encontrado alguém. "Lucas vem aqui."

Um garoto baixinho se aproximou da gente.

"Ele está bêbado?" O Tal Lucas perguntou, apontando para mim.

"Mais ou menos. Eu preciso levar ele para o quarto."

"Não. É melhor agente sair do campus. Se alguém pega..." Ele não terminou sua fala.

"Mas para onde agente vai?" Mike quis saber.

"Vem comigo."

Eu na verdade não me lembrava de muita coisa, minha cabeça estava rodando, parecendo em orbita e meu estomago parecia fervilhar. Eu queria voltar para o campus e deitar em minha cama até que o dia amanhecesse. De repente eles pediram para o taxista parar o carro e me jogaram para fora do banco.

Eu bati meus olhos e vi uma rua movimentada e bem iluminada. Estávamos parados em frente a um bar meio chique. E eu nem era maior de idade.

Um grupo de amigos entrou no bar e Lucas nos empurrou com eles, assim não pediram nossos documentos. O grupo de amigos se afastou de nós e ficamos eu, Mike e Lucas parados na porta de entrada sem saber o que fazer.

"Porque nos trouxe aqui?" Eu girei meus calcanhares para ver Mike questionando seu amigo.

"Até passar a bebedeira dele." Respondeu Lucas, apontando para mim.

"Oh! De muita ajuda."

Nós fomos ao balcão e eles pediram algo que eu não entendi para beber. Sentamos a uma mesa perto da janela (Mike pensou que seria melhor ter algum tipo de vento) e ficamos nos encarando.

"Eu já volto." Disse para eles, e sai sem nem esperar resposta.

Eu segui para um portal aberto que deveria dar para o banheiro. Lavei meu rosto enquanto alguns sujeitos olhavam para mim. Eu respirei fundo e saí do banheiro. Minha cabeça rodava e esse não era o tipo de lugar que eu queria estar. Me encostei na parede perto da porta e vasculhei meus bolsos atrás de meu celular. Talvez Alice pudesse me ajudar...

Eu senti uma presença próxima demais para ser qualquer curioso e então levantei meu rosto e para meu completo vapor eu vi a coordenadora da universidade em encarado.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Você está bem?" Perguntou preocupada.

"Sim, acho." Eu continuei procurando meu celular. Pareciam que meus motivos para sair dali tinham aumentado dez vez mais.

"Não parece." Pressionou ela.

Não tinha jeito de eu esconder aquilo de Ms. Swan, mesmo sabendo das conseqüências.

"Eu." Respirei fundo. "Acho que estou bêbado."

Ms. Swan arregalou os olhos e caiu em uma gargalhada gostosa. Parecia achar graça, mas então ela olhou para mim como se lembrasse com quem estava falando.

"Quanta irresponsabilidade." Sua voz era em um tom desaprovador.

Minha cabeça girou mais uma vez e meus joelhou cederam um pouco.

"Edward." Ms. Swan chamou meu nome, segurando meus ombros e me balançando levemente. "O que aconteceu? O que você bebeu? Não está drogado, não é?"

"Eu." Suspirei pesadamente. "Não. Não estou drogado. Apenas bebida alcoólica."

Ela me olhou incrédula. Parecia decepcionada. Tentei me explicar.

"Eu não queria... Não queria beber. Mas." Eu parei para respirar mais uma vez.

"Oh. Te obrigaram?" Perguntou quase retoricamente.

"Não exatamente."

"Ok. Não sou sua babá. Mas você precisa voltar para o campus. Agora, Edward."

"Tudo bem."

"Ótimo. Vou chamar um taxi para você."

"Acho que posso fazer isso, Ms. Swan." Eu olhei para ele desafiadoramente. Não queria que ela me achasse irresponsável ou um garoto bêbado.

"Pode?"Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Aquele jeito dela me olhar era quase carinhoso.

"Acha mesmo que darei esse gostinho de achar que preciso de cuidados feito um garotinho?"

"Eu não acredito." Bufou irritada.

"Eu sou um homem." Falei me desvencilhando de seu aperto.

"Não parece. _Homens _teriam mais responsabilidade. Não ficariam bebendo por aí e passando mal em bares. Local cuja entrada é proibida para _menores de idade."_

Eu sorri levemente.

"Eu tenho responsabilidade. O que eu não tenho é sangue frio para deixar um amigo ter uma cirrose, pela incrível falta de juízo que tem."

Ms Swan pareceu não entender do que eu estava falando.

"Tudo bem. Isso não importa. Mas você precisa ir embora. Não direi mais nada. Apenas quero ver você em minha sala amanhã. Entendeu?"

"Diz isso como minha orientadora?" Perguntei, já sabendo que eu estava em uma encrenca maior do que os barris de cerveja.

"Sim."

"Tudo bem, Ms. Swan. Estarei lá."

Eu me virei para sair de seus olhos que pareciam me repreender.

"Ah, e Edward." Ela me chamou mais uma vez.

Eu olhei para trás.

"Tente resistir á bebida até lá." Brincou ela, como se isso fosse fácil.

Eu andei até ela - atrevidamente perto.

"Eu posso resistir a tudo _menos_ à tentação." Eu queria que ela tivesse ao menos uma boa impressão de meus hábitos então peguei sua mão direita e levei a meus lábios, dando um pequeno beijo.

Poderia ser apenas impressão minha, mas ela pareceu surpresa e atenta a minha ação. Não esperei que ela verbalizasse isso. Eu me virei e nem ao menos passei pela mesa de Lucas e Mike. Peguei um taxi e voltei para o campus; meus pensamentos vagando até Ms. Swan. Mas eu sabia que deveria parar de pensar. Ela era minha orientadora, minha professora e além do mais era bem mais velha do que meus poucos dezessete anos de vida. Eu era totalmente ciente de que ela nada iria ver em mim, e que eu estava imaginando algo surreal. Mas de qualquer modo era difícil não pensar – o cheiro dela ficou impregnado nas mangas de minha camisa. Eu sabia que provavelmente nunca iria lavá-la.


	3. Mensagens

_Capítulo Três_

_

* * *

_**_Um dia tudo será excelente, eis a nossa esperança; hoje tudo corre pelo melhor, eis a nossa ilusão._**

_**Voltaire**_

"Edward, acorda, cara." Eu senti meu corpo ser chacoalhado levemente. "Edward, vai se atrasar."

"Hum." Resmunguei.

Eu ouvi a porta ser batida depois de um murmúrio de "Então ta", e eu sabia que Mike havia saído para o primeiro tempo. Eu até tinha a consciência de que eu _deveria_ me levantar e fazer o mesmo que meu colega de quarto, contudo minha cabeça parecia o relógio de Londres. Eu sentia batidas fortes em cada lado do meu crânio, e não sabia se isso me irritava mais ou ter que agüentar o sol se infiltrando da janela, me obrigando a deixar meus olhos fechados.

Não via possibilidades de eu ir à aula hoje.

O pior de tudo é que Ms. Swan havia me pedido para ir a sua sala para conversarmos, mas não tinha como eu me levantar. Minha cabeça doía, doía, doía...

Eu não sei em que momento do dia eu me levantei, mas tinha certeza que não era muito após o horário de almoço. A forte dor de cabeça ainda não havia passado, então tirei minha camiseta suada e fui até o pé da cama de Mike. Lá havia uma caixa de isopor térmica com algumas cervejas dele - o que era um risco, caso alguém visse - e enfiei alguns gelos da caixa em minha camiseta e grudei em minha testa. Eu não entendia nada sobre ressacas, e nem sabia se era assim que ficava, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: aquela dor de cabeça não iria passar.

Eu resolvi ligar para minha irmã, se tinha alguém que pudesse me ajudar neste caso, esta pessoa era Alice. O telefone dela chamou algumas vezes e caiu direto na caixa postal, repeti o processo mais duas vezes e a voz dela dizendo que não poderia atender me saudou novamente. Então eu decidi voltar a dormir, talvez passasse...

Eu ouvi o telefone toccar longe, meu corpo parecia pequeno demais para que eu pudesse esticar meu braço e pegá-lo. Mas eu tentei. Eu abri os olhos e vi na tela o nome de minha irmã.

"Alô."

"Edward, desculpe eu... Que voz é essa?"

"Sono."

"Sono? Como assim, Edward? Não está na aula?"

Expliquei-lhe tudo o que tinha acontecido, e ela meramente riu de minha história épica.

"Oh, _pequeno gênio_, como se sente quebrando as regras?"

"Não me sinto, eu não sinto nada."

"Tudo bem, tome alguns comprimidos e fique deitado, _matando aula_. Vai se sentir melhor."

"Não vejo como."

"Isso vai passar, é normal. Agora mudando de assunto" Eu tive medo dessa mudança repentina de assunto, confesso. "Que acha de uma festinha?" Sua voz tinha um som entrecortado de sarcasmo.

"Como assim, Alice."

"Vou fazer uma festa, prepare seu passaporte."

"Como assim, Alice. Ficou maluca?"

"Ai, Edward..." Bufou ela, como se _eu_ fosse o errado. "Você é muito certinho, _pequeno gênio_. Eu faço tudo o que você quer." Chantageou.

"Sim, eu sei Alice, tentarei ir, não prometo nada."

"Tem que prometer agora."

"Alice, eu não sei se poderei sair do país agora. Porque você tinha que inventar de fazer isso tão longe?"

"Não importa. Por favor, por favor. Vamos, ok?"

"Vou ver o que posso fazer."

"Veja com carinho."

"Ok, eu sei que você entenderá, querida." Brinquei.

"Não irei não. Eu te amo."

"Também te amo... Beijos."

Eu coloquei o celular ao lado de meu corpo jogado na cama e estiquei meus braços, olhando para cima. E foi então que eu vi Ms. Swan me observando. Meu corpo tremeu levemente e minha garganta secou com sua presença.

"Ms. Swan? O que faz aqui?"

Ela se assustou, e atormentada endireitou o corpo. Eu me delicie com a forma que ela estava parada em frente a minha porta. Eu nunca pensei que uma garota – bem, mulher – estivesse em tal local, esperando por _mim_. Alice ia dar vivas, caso soubesse.

"Eu, han, queria saber por que faltou á minhas aulas?" Ela perguntou como se fosse uma circunstancia muito comum uma professora estar no alojamento dos alunos. Eu a olhei confuso. Ela mudava de comportamento muito rápido, tanto mesmo para minha mente. Eu não a entendia.

Resolvi responder de forma mais natural.

"Só perdi uma aula sua hoje, Ms. Swan."

"Bom, sim, mas não foi á minha sala, conforme pedi ontem."

Hã? Seria possível que ela veio em meu quarto para isso. Eu sorri largamente. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Não mesmo. Eu me aproximei dela, temendo sua reação. Porém seus olhos estavam longe, parecia pensar algo bom, realmente bom... Eu passei por ela, bem devagarzinho, mesmo não sabendo o que estava fazendo e tranquei a porta. Minhas mãos apreciam tremer e eu não sabia o que fazer, engolia em seco cada vez que pensava que Ms. Swan estava em meu quarto. Ela me encarava de forma tão pasma que eu logo fui explicando que era apenas para que não a vissem, mesmo que ninguém iria voltar ao quarto naquele horário.

Ela murmurou algo quase ininteligível. Parecia deslocada. Não, devia ser algo de minha mente – ela era Ms. Swan.

"Então, devo-lhe desculpas por faltar á sua aula. E realmente não queria perder o primeiro tempo, horário que eu sei que você não dá aulas, mas eu não me sentia bem. Minha cabeça doía muita. Ainda bem que minha irmã entende muito bem de pós-bebidas, se não estaria segurando uma bolsa de gelo em minha testa até agora." Eu sorri, amargurado.

"Oh... dor de cabeça, certo."

"Sinto que está desconfortável com minhas roupas... Ou a falta delas." Eu sorri, envergonhado e, então peguei minha camiseta branca que estava pendurada desleixadamente em minha cadeira.

"Acho que..." Ela não continuou, em vez disso olhou por meu quarto, como se avaliasse.

Eu ri daquele jeito curioso.

Ela me olhou e voltou à conversa.

Han... entendo, que bom que está melhor. Não sabia que tinha uma irmã."

"Ah sim tenho, por um acaso estava falando com ela agora."

"Ah... irmã." Repetiu ela, quase como um entendimento.

"Sim, eu realmente não queria ligar para ela, uma vez que se ela começa falar, não para mais, porém ela era a única que poderia me ajudar neste caso. E sem um sermão de _você é menor de idade, quanta irresponsabilidade, Edward_."

Ela riu delicadamente. Eu sentei em minha cama e a estudei, maravilhado.

"Posso?" Apontou para a poltrona mais distante de mim.

"Sinta-se á vontade."

"Então...Porque bebeu ontem?" Começou ela.

Eu suspirei fundo. Porém não havia nada a esconder. Então expliquei tudo a ela o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, e como Mike bebera muito. Ela falava por vezes algumas palavras ríspidas, porém não aprecia julgar. Até que eu contei a parte do bar. Ela pareceu não gostar nada de termos saído da universidade.

"Interessante. Mas você sabe que eu, como coordenadora daqui, não posso deixar isso passar assim." Olhou intensamente como se me reprovasse.

"Mas, uma vez que se eu não tivesse lhe contado, nunca iriam descobrir. E você sabe que isso é verdade."

"Sim, mas eu sei, não posso simplesmente ignorar isso."

"Pode sim. E vai ignorar. Realmente, você acha que eles são os únicos?" Debochou.

"Não mas..." Ela pareceu refletir sobre aquelas palavras por um instante.

"Oras, Ms. Swan De todas as mentiras, a arte é ainda a menos falsa."Eu ri, sabia que ela reconheceria o autor.

"A moral da arte reside na sua própria beleza." Citou ela.

Eu ri, e me acomodei em minha cama. Eu me sentia muito a vontade, como se Ms. Swan pertencesse a aquele ambiente tanto quanto o aroma suave que entrava de manhã pela janela, tanto quanto o brilho do entardecer.

"Você parece cansada." Disse eu.

"Não tenho dormindo muito bem." Explicou.

"Acho que o que você precisa é de uma massagem." Falei sem pensar até que vi seu rosto ficar atordoado e então me apressei a explicar. "Quero dizer, minha mãe tem uma clinica de estética, eu poderia te indicar..." Eu tinha certeza que meu rosto estava estupidamente vermelho. Shit.

"Sua mãe tem uma clinica de estética, que bom."

"Sim..." Respondi aliviado. "Cresci aprendendo tudo sobre isso, tanto com ela, quanto com minha irmã, eu e meu pai éramos cobaias. O que me foi bom, acho, eu sei fazer massagem tanto quanto qualquer pessoa que trabalhe na clinica."

"Sexual também?" A pergunta era tão sugestiva que eu não sabia o que fazer. Provavelmente estava vermelho novamente.

"Acho... Sim, também."

Ela meneou a cabeça e levantou da cadeira com um salto gracioso, caminhando até mim, enquanto eu pensava que eu parecia um idiota com uma mulher tão... Eu não sabia espirar vendo seus quadris virem em minha direção, eles se deslocavam de um lado para o outro tão imperceptivelmente que era como uma barreira para o outro lado. Tão delicado de se ver, e ao mesmo tempo agressivos de permanecer olhando. Ela parou em minha frente, eu não ousei olhar para cima. Como eu ainda permanecia sentado, meus olhos se fixavam ainda em seus quadris. Repetidamente eu sentia meu suor escorrer por meu corpo.

"Espero que não falte á mais nenhuma de minhas aulas. E quando eu disser que quero vê-lo em minha sala de orientação, espero que _obedeça_." Ela disse em tom autoritário.

Eu continuei olhando para baixo. Hipnotizado com seu cheiro, com seu corpo. O Maximo de aproximação que eu tive de uma mulher, exceto mamãe e Alice. Porém parecia que aquele silencio queria indicar que Ms. Swan estava esperando uma resposta. Eu olhei para seus olhos chocolates, ela estava com aquele incrível jeito único dela.

"Sinto muito, não faltarei nunca mais ás suas aulas, Ms. Swan."Eu estava sussurrando?

"_Eu resisto tudo... menos a tentação_... Fico me perguntando o que seria uma tentação para você."

Lembrei vagamente que havia dito aquilo para ela.

"Han, tentação para mim é sinônimo de _perigo_." Respondi.

"O ser humano tem a perversa tendência de transformar o que lhe é proibido em tentação." Recitei

Eu riu, me levantando da cama e quase me encostei em seu corpo. Nós levantamos o rosto para o outro, nos olhando quase desafiadoramente.

"A diferença da tentação e do pecado, é que a tentação tenta, e o pecado consume o ato." Expliquei.

Ela mordeu os lábios, e mesmo não entendendo do assunto eu sábia por _instinto _que aquilo me atraia.

"A única maneira de nos livrarmos da tentação é _ceder-lhe_."

Eu engoli em seco pela quinta vez naquela tarde. O que ela queria dizer com aquela famosa frase de Oscar Wilde?

"Nunca resisto a tentações, porque eu descobri que coisas que são ruins para mim, não me tentam." Disse e então caminhei atrevidamente para atrás dela e continuei, em som sussurrado. "Permita-me." Sussurrei em seu ouvido e peguei suas mãos e as uni, permanecendo na base de sua bunda.

Ela respirava alto. Aquilo me enlouquecia. Eu continuei brincando com ela, porém nunca encostando meu corpo ao dela.

"Claro, deve ser tentador ficar sem um dos sentidos, não?"

"Muito ruim." Respondeu.

"Tato não é o pior dos sentidos, acredite. Acho que paladar e visão seriam mais..."

"Tentadores." Falou ela, de repente.

"Com certeza." Eu puxei seus pulsos para frente, e seu corpo me encara agora. "Obrigado pela visita."

"Han, de nada. Espero vê-lo amanhã."

Eu poderia ser um imbecil, mas iria tentar mesmo assim.

"Bem, talvez se eu tivesse seu telefone, isso não aconteceria, quero dizer, eu poderia ligar para você avisando."

"Sagaz, Edward. Mas qualquer pessoa pode ter acesso ao meu numero de celular corporativo."

Eu deveria continuar? Decididamente sim.

"Não foi esse que eu pedi."

Por um instante eu pensei que ela me mandaria ficar no meu lugar, porém Ms Swan não hesitou e pegou o Black Berry de minha mão e digitou seu número. E então saiu de meu quarto. Eu fiquei encarando o espaço vazio pela qual ela acabara de passar, sem nem acreditar. Ms. Swan esteve aqui. Em meu quarto. E me deu seu número pessoal.

Mas tarde, naquela noite resolvi usar dos recursos que ela me dera.

**O desejo para fazer, a alma para ousar. Walter Scott – Boa noite, Ms. Swan.**

Ela não demorou em responder.

**Boa noite Edward. PS: Eu aceito sua indicação para a massagem.**

Eu mandei outra.

**Eu poderia te ajudar, se assim a senhora quisesse. Não me importaria**.

Ela respondeu na mesma velocidade.

**Tenho certeza que você não se importaria, Edward. Só estava tentando manter meu pudor. E talvez eu aceite.**

**O pudor é uma provocação sexual, Ms. Swan.**

Meu celular voltar a tremer

**Pena que não está aqui. Poderia me ser útil. Realmente.**

Talvez ela entendesse.

**Telefone não basta ao desejo. O que mais invejo é o que não vejo. – Acho que poderei lhe ajudar em alguma outra noite (espero ansiosamente). Boa noite, novamente, Ms. Swan.**

Ms. Swan não respondeu.

Embora não me fosse útil sua resposta. Eu estava ansioso para o dia seguinte, mesmo que eu soubesse que isso não passaria de uma brincadeira. Eu era um calouro e mal sabia me dar com as mulheres, e ela era a personificação do que deveria ser o sexo feminino. Eu não sabia como descrever o que eu sentia por dentro. Eu meu âmago era uma mistura de explosão, de vontade, de instinto... Eu queria tocar em cada parte de seu corpo – e nem sabia como isso era feito – eu queria encostar meu lábios em seu pescoço e queria que ela suspirasse com isso, eu queria que seu pequeno corpo desejasse o meu, eu queria entender isso, e acima de tudo eu queria estar com ela.


End file.
